Terraria, a new beginning
by OblivionWielder
Summary: Amythest finds herself in a new world, no memories, no friends, no supplies, nothing. She must now live in this new world, she will encounter many challenges, and make so many friends along the way, will she fight for what she loves, or will she die trying?
1. Chapter one, The Deal

!DISCLAIMER! I do not own terraria or any of its characters, no matter how lovable they are. all rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

Do you really wish to leave this life behind and start anew? in a world full of mystery, magic, and wonders? Your journey in this world will be full of love, adventure, hardships, and pain alike, are you ready?

"Yes! I must leave this life behind! I need to learn life again! I must go on!"

There is a good chance you will remember nothing of this life, are you sure?

"I'm positive, now could you stop beating around the bush and get this over with?"

your resolve is strong...very well, I shall grant your wish, just one last thing.

"Hmm?"

If you happen to die, you will start in a new world, it may be the same world, from the past, or future, or just a different dimension, whichever the case, you will retain your memories, and you will be forced to reflect upon what you did wrong in that life, so is the curse of immortality.

"I understand."

Very well, your wish, is now granted.

* * *

Oblivion: sorry for the short first chapter, if you've been following me, I'm so sorry for not posting...


	2. Chapter two, Awakening

Hey guys, I havent posted in weeks...and thingsll be like this for a while, I've lost a lot of inspiration for writing...and reading. I had took inspiration from my relationships, and it feels like lately I'm sorta unloveable...But I'll try my best...a friend had told me love isn't everything, another basically told me to suck it up and write XD, both of them were extremely helpful...you have them to thank for any and all chapters and stories to come, and I thank them from the bottom of my heart. Onto the story.

* * *

"Hey."

A poke in my side.

"Hey, wake up."

A sharper poke on my side, and a groan I registered as my own.

"Wake up!"

A swift jab in my side, and a startled scream as I jolted up. Without even bothering to open my eyes I stagger to my feet, and with that a bout of nausea brought me to my knees, and last nights dinner fell onto the ground. I felt a hand rubbing my back.

"It's okay, the sickness will pass soon." I felt their hand rubbing my back.

The voice sounded comforting, and familiar. I will my eyelids to open, a decision I instantly regret for as the sun light hit my eyes another wave of nausea came. Luckily yesterday's lunch didn't come with it.

"What's your name, kid?"

My name? My name is...it's...I...I can't remember. I try opening my eyes again, slowly this time. As they adjust I see a complete stranger, with coppery orange hair. He wears old, faded blue jeans and a loose, beige, button up shirt. His face has sharp features and slightly sunken eyes, which makes it hard to gauge his age, my guess, early twenties.

"Hey, can you speak?" He asked in a worried tone.

I nod my head but don't say anything, I'm afraid if I speak the nausea will come back.

"Do you know where you are?"

The question came as a surprise, I hadn't even thought of looking around to see where I was. The sight took my breath away. The immediate area is a clearing, with an extremely small cabin near the back...or, where I assumed was the back. A lightly wooded area surrounding the clearing with high, snowy mountains further off in the distance. But that wasn't what took my breath away, there were rainbows and and wildlife everywhere, I've never seen so many animals in one place before. But that's not all...there were god damn FLOATING ISLANDS! Some with waterfalls flowing off the sides. Strange birds filled the sky and overly large squierels and dear roamed the woods, it was beautiful...I've never seen anything like it. My stupor was broke as the stranger waved a hand in front of my face.

"Hey, you good?" He asked, yet again.

"Y-yeah."

"And she speaks! Praise the lords above for this miracle!" He said jokingly.

"Where am I? And who are you? What happened to me?" I had so many questions I don't think we'd have time enough in our life time to answer.

He held a finger up to quiet me, which was quite rude if you ask me.

"You're in the elven woodlands, or what used to be the elven woodlands."

Elven woodlands? Is this guy nuts?

"My names names david, and this," he gestured to the clearing,"is my home."

David...a strange name, maybe he's foreign.

"What's your name?" He questioned again.

"...I'm not sure, I can't remember. I don't remember how I got here either, nor have I seen anything like this place before...am I dead? Because if I'm dead. That's a shitty way to arrive in heaven." Well, this place seemed to be heaven anyway.

He was silent for a while, staring at my face as if he thought I was crazy. After proper examination, he just started laughing at me after finding I was serious.

"You hit your head or something? Everywhere here on this continent is like this. Well, for the most part." He said, still chuckling.

What? I don't remember my name or much of my life, but I do remember, that floating islands and this much wildlife isn't some thing that's exactly...common...or natural.

"And what continent is this exactly?" I asked.

He looked at me quizzically, with that stupid amused smile on his face and said,"Terraria of course."

And then my head proceeded to implode. Memories upon memories came rushing back. My name, my childhood, the deal I made, the events leading to me wanting to make that deal...it was like I was reliving my entire life in an instant, it all cam back to me, and I wish it didn't. I threw up right there, not just from the rush, but from what I had to go through all over again. David was by my side in an instant. I sat there crying, crying from reliving the hell my life was, and crying from the decision I made that landed me here. After a while everything went black.


	3. Chapter three, awakening again?

Hey, two chapters in a day...haven't done that in a while.

* * *

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed, which told me what had transpired wasn't a dream. The room I was in was small, like, really small. I sat up and put my feet onto the cold hardwood floor and try to stand. I stagger a bit and then steady myself. It feels like I haven't walked in days. The room contains a small nightstand, a window, a dresser, and table and chair in the corner, and an extremely compact closet. I slowly stumble my way to the door and I hesitate when I have my hand on the knob. What if I'm not at David's house, what if something happened and I've been kidnapped? I lie my hand from the door knob and all of a sudden it starts to open. I panic until I realize it was David who was opening the door.

"Well, someone's awake." he said, chuckling at my frenzied reaction.

I harrumphed and went to sit down on the bed, he came to join me soon after.

"You've been out for a while, three days to be exact. I was worried you might not wake up."

I didn't know what to say to that...THREE days? I mean, it's hard to believe.

"From the look on your face you seem surprised. I'd be too, you don't even look like you've been out for that long. But, I do have some questions for you. First, what's your name? You never told me"

My name..."My name is Amethyst."

"Amethys..." He said experimentally,"Sounds like a good name to me. Second question. What the hell happened when I met you?"

I just shrug my shoulders, I'm not sure what all that was, but I do know why it happened.

"I made a deal with Cthulhu." I stated simply

This seemed to shock him

"And why in gods name would you do that?!"

I flinched at his screams. He seemed to take notice of that.

"Sorry...but, why? Why would you go to him?"

I shrug as if I don't know, but I just really don't want to talk about it.

"Okay...well it seems that you're not from around here if you think this place is heaven, where exactly are you from?"

It's obvious this is another dimension, so maybe I should fabricate a lie...no, I have no idea about anything in this world, maybe I should tell the truth.

"I'm from another realm" I cringe at how crazy I sound,"in my world there's no continent called terraria, but I'm from a continent called Fobrìk, it's the leading industrial power in my world, factory heavy, not much nature...and certainly no floating islands, and the sky is usually polluted in smog."

We sat there for hours talking about my world and where I'm from, and the similarities between this world and mine.

"Well, Amethyst, that sounds...interesting. But I think it's high time you get something in that stomach of yours."

Food? I hadn't even thought of food, and now that I AM thinking of food, my stomach starts aching and rumbling.

"I guess you agree" he smiled slightly.

He held out his hand and I took it. He led me to a kitchen which was the same size as the room and sat me at a table with three chairs.

"Tonight's menu, deer, fish and squirrels. What'll it be?"

...id rather not eat a squirrel..."um, fish please?"

He simply nodded and went to work frying a fish. Why is he being so generous? I barely know him. Back home everybody I know would have just left me on their lawn to rot. A million questions fly through my head when all of a sudden, a plate of fish had been set in front of me...and it was nearly charred black.

"So, um, David, why are you doing all this for me?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, you've given me a place to sleep after I just appear on your front lawn, you take care of my unconscious body for three days, and now you make me fish...what gives?"

"Well I couldn't just leave you out there alone, you were sick and needed attention, what else could I have done?"

"Leave me to rot...like anyone else."

He looked dumbfounded,"there aren't a lot of friendly people in your world Huh? Well, to answer your question about the food, I was hoping you'd stay a while, I don't get many visitors, and from what I hear, you don't really have anywhere to go, and on this small island of terraria, there's no real cities to speak of. So I might as well be generous, for the possibility of you staying here, it gets kinda lonely, and I'm not much of a good builder," he gestures towards the size of his home,"obviously you can tell."

That...actually made sense. And come to think of it, I never thought of where I should go after this...should I stay? I mean I never thought any of this through when I made the deal. Maybe I'll stay a while, I might even help build, I've gotten a lot of construction experience since building up factories is a common job back home...Id have to think about it. I finish up my fish, trying my best to avoid the completely burnt parts. David take the plate and put it in the wash bin. I looks out the window to see the sun setting. It was beautiful...I've never seen a sunset that wasn't tainted by smog before, so ,any vibrant oranges and purples crowd the sky, when back home the pollution made it set black and green.

All of a sudden David clapped his hands together and said,"welp, it's about time to go to bed, you need to rest up so I can show you around and guide you around this world tomorrow. Bathrooms over there if ya need to wash or freshen up. I'm going to bed now though, I'll see you in the morning!"

He walked off to another room, which I assume was another bedroom. I relieve myself and go on to bed like he suggested...it's still hard to believe he's so trusting of me, he's not worried about me stealing or anything. Well, he has no real reason to distrust me either...oh well. I crawl into the bed, which is surprisingly comfortable. My mind occupied with the things I'm gonna see tomorrow keeps me up for half an hour or so before I fall into a fitful sleep.


	4. Chapter four, Night Problems

_Tap_

I turn over trying to ignore the incessant sound.

 _Tap tap_

The damn tree branch has been tapping on the glass for the past hour or so, and it's starting to get on my nerves.

 _Tap tap_

I growl in frustration. Maybe if I could break off the branch I'd be able to get some sleep. I sat up and looked towards the window...but there was no branch in sight. Confused, I make my way across the small room and a dark shape comes into view, silhouetted by the moon. Is that David? What's he doing out there, and why is he tapping on the window? I cautiously make my way closer. No, it can't be, it's too big to be him. When I'm halfway across the room the figure presses it's face flat against the window. It definitely wasn't David. Half the skin on its face was either decayed, or torn off. Almost no hair, and extremely pail skin. It's eyes milky white, and seem to be staring at me. I did what any self respecting 17 year old girl would do, I fell on my ass and screamed. A thump sounded from across the house and then footsteps rushing to my room, after what felt like forever, David came bursting in, with a sword in hand.

"What's wrong?!"

I was shocked into silence, so all I could do was point up to the window. David stared right at said window for five minutes, a look of puzzlement slowly spreading across his face.

"What's wrong?" He asked more calmly.

'Whats the matter with you, can't you see that thing?!' Was what I'm sure I wanted to say, but it came out as just grunts and frantic pointing at whatever the hell was at the window. He stood there looking back and forth from the window to me, and after what felt like forever, he realized the problem.

"Oh...you've never seen a zombie have you."

ZOMBIE?!

"They're pretty common and show up at night here, they're also pretty easy to deal with, they can't even open doors or windows," he said tapping at the glass.

"B-but aren't you worried it'll get in?!"

He just shook his head,"I've spent 15 of my 24 years living here, and not once had a problem with these guys, sure they're a bitch in numbers, but not even a hoard could open a door, it's not gonna hurt you, I promise."

"But, just, what? I can't! Why?!" I couldn't properly for a sentence.

He gave a small sigh and said,"Look, I'll deal with this one so I can help you sleep, okay?"

I just nod and he walks out the room. I sit there, ready to rush out if by chance the zombie breaks the window, but it just stands there, tapping the glass, attempting to get it. All of a sudden, David walks up to it, and slashes it's throat with his sword, but it doesn't go down, so he just simply struck again, and this time it's head fell off. With the calmest expression he gave me a thumbs up through the window.

David makes his way back into the house and says,"see? Wasn't so bad was it? Now get some rest, there's plenty you'll need to learn about this world tomorrow."

He left the room to go back to sleep, and after I had calmed down a little, I too tried to fall asleep again, and it eventually came, but my sleep was filled with the face of that zombie, and what other horrors that might await me in this world.


	5. Chapter five, A New Beginning

This is the longest chapter yet! Let's hope I can keep this streak up! so, I realize, that it seems like There will be pairings in this fic, but not ones you'd expect :3? I will be introducing the characters In order. Meaning the merchant and nurse are next

* * *

"Rise and shine!" David said cheerily.

I just glared at him and turned over.

"Oh cmon, don't be like that! We have a lot to do today!"

I pull the blanket up over my head.

"I guess you wont try any of my bacon," he said in mock disappointment.

I slowly pull the covers off my head and give him a questioning look, does he seriously think he can lure me out of bed with food? As if in response to my thoughts, David walks out and walks back in with a plate full of bacon. The smell was over powering. I guess he was right...he could lure me with food. I begrudgingly got up off the bed.

"See, Was that so hard? Now get ready and then you can come eat, if you need a bath, there's a private pond behind the house, and some tallow soap somewhere there as well. I got an extra change of clothes for you as well, but they might be a little big for you."

I look down at what I was wearing, torn up jeans and an extremely dirty purple t-shirt. I haven't bathed in four days...maybe I should wash up a little. David gestured to some clothes laid out on the nightstand and left to the kitchen,"if ya need me or have any questions, I'll be in the kitchen."

When he left I grabbed the clothes he laid on the nightstand and made my way out the room. I passed by David in the kitchen, and into the only door other than the one to the bedroom, into some sort of living room, there was a couch with a blanket draped across, a large window on the other side of the room, with an excellent view of the clearing, and some storage chests. I walk to the end of the room to another door, which I assumed would lead to another bedroom or something, but it just led outside. Where did David sleep? I look back to the couch with the blanket over it...he couldn't be that nice...a wave of guilt crashed over me. I'd been sleeping in his bed for nearly a week and he's been sleeping on the couch the entire time...id have to address this slight problem with him when I'm done with the bath.

I sigh and shut the door behind me. I made my way around the cabin and spot a pond further back into the woods, it looked about as wide as the house. I set the new clothes down on the stump and strip off the old ones. Keeping my underthings of course with the new clothes. I walk to the edge of the pond and look down. It seemed deep enough, probably to my waist.

"Probably freezing cold too," I muttered under my breath.

My gaze followed the edge of the pond and I see a bar of soap, I walk over and pick it up. It feels rough and scratchy and has a weird scent to it, what did he call it again? Tallow? Well, as long as it gets me clean. I look down at the pond, and jump in, bracing myself, only to find that it's not as cold as I thought it'd be. My feet land on smooth stone, and I feel a light current near my ankle, but...the pond doesn't lead anywhere, and the top is completely still, save for the ripples I caused. I'll have to ask David about it later.

After I'm done scrubbing myself clean, I look down at my reflection, what peers back is a sight that haunts me every time I look. I have long, curly, blonde hair, that's fine, it doesn't resemble _her_ , but what does resemble her, are those damn eyes, the eyes of the fucking devil. Cold, piercing blue eyes that haunt me whenever I look in a mirror. They always remind me of _her_. I wrinkle my face in disgust and swat the reflection and it disappears within the ripples.

There, much better.

I get out, put the soap back where I found it, and dry myself the best I can without a towel and get dressed. David had gotten me some khaki shorts and a slightly large grey shirt. On my into the house I hear what sounds like glass breaking. I rush in through the living room and into the kitchen to see David cradling his arm with a wet wash cloth wrapped around it, and the remains of a broken plate scattered on the floor near the table.

"What happened?! Are you okay?!"

"Y-yeah, just burned myself while cooking, nothing to worry about," he put on a cheerful smile, but I could tell it was forced.

"Let me look at it," I say trying to ease his arm away from his body. He resists but eventually decides trying to keep it from me would me more painful than me inspecting it. The burn was bad, I'd seen worse, kids working at the factories burned themselves all the time on the machines, but this was still bad.

"Do you have running water? Cold preferably?" I ask him.

"Yes, but I know how to treat burns, it's okay, really, I've had worse." He gently pulled his arm away and walked over to one of the cabinets and started rummaging through it.

Something about this situation is bothering me, I look over to the stove, no food...or any fire to burn himself on, and if he had burned himself cooking, why was the broken plate near the table? My thought process was cut off by David yelling,"found it!"

It was a jar of some sort of salve. He dabbed some onto his hands and lathered it evenly of the burn, almost mechaniclay..almost as if he's done this a hundred times before. He pulled some gauze from a drawer and wrapped the burn, quite neatly I might add.

"See, good as new!"

"You sure?" I said, still filled with worry.

He just nods and says,"Of course, now come eat breakfast. Today's the start of a new life for you."

He's right...I have to learn everything I can about this new world. I hesitantly sit at the table, where bacon, porridge, and oatmeal were set out and still warm. Trying not to think about David's arm, I make myself a plate and dig in. David may not know how to cook fish, and his bacon isn't the best in the world, but my god he makes excellent porridge and oatmeal. I look over to him, eating just as greedily as I was. Once all the food was done, I helped clean the dishes. After everything in the kitchen is done David rummages through his chest and pulls out a travelers bag and filled it with supplies...are those shurikens?! He goes to another drawer and pulls out a sort of stick, and a few bottles of red and blue liquid. Finally, he pulled a sword out from the chest near the door, it was short, but very, very sharp.

"There, ready for a long day of hiking!" He exclaimed rather happily.

Once outside I decided ask him about the currents in the pond.

"Oh, that? It's connected to an underwater spring, the water rushes down and I guess rain water rushes in from somewhere and pushes water back up, making a current. I think I made a good choice of setting up here if ya ask me! I mean do you know how lucky you have to be to even-"

David rambled on but I wasn't listening, movement at the edge of the clearing had caught my attention. A small green blob, was inching it's way closer and closer to us.

"Um, David, what's that?" I said pointing at the green blob, and cutting him off in the process.

"Oh, that's a slime, they're mostly harmless but very aggressive little things, and won't give up until ya kill them, it's the other colored ones you gotta look out for though, these green ones are pretty easy to kill."

"It doesn't look that dangerous..." I say.

"You wanna find out yourself?" He said with a small smirk, he walks inside the house and brings back another sword and a bow. He hands me the sword and keeps the bow for himself.

"I wasn't on planning to teach you combat today, but hey as good a time as any."

The sword didn't look nearly as sharp as his, and it was slightly longer, but still pretty dangerous. I didn't even pay attention to the sword in my hand as I walked up to the slime, I stop about five feet away from it.

"Hey little guy, you're not gonna hurt me are you?" I said soothingly, slowly extending my hand to it, as if it were a puppy.

It started to convulse rapidly, And I backed up a step, suddenly losing my confidence. I backed another step when it lunged towards my face. Not even a few inches from my face, it exploded, replaced by a sword. Both me and the sword were covered in slime bits, but the wielder of the sword was perfectly clean.

"Told ya so," he said laughing at my shocked expression. He wiped his sword on the grass and sheathed it,"you're gonna have to learn to use that thing, I wont always be around to help yknow."

Use...the sword?

"I-I'm not sure I'll be able to learn." I say, thinking of the zombie last night...how could I possibly kill one? I've never killed anything before...

"It's easy, think of the sword as a big stick, just whack them with the sharp edges, and If not you could always bludgeon a slime to death!" He laughed s little.

"I mean, that won't be the problem...I don't think I can kill," I remember the time I went hunting with my grandfather, I shot at a squirrels nest like he told and it fell out...it was still alive and so he took a stick and beat it's head it...I cried for hours, and I could never look at a rifle or shot gun the same way again. I mean, Time I spent with my grandfather was a hell of a lot better than when I had to stay with _her_.

"Don't worry, I couldn't stand to kill a slime at first, the guilt nearly got me after a while, but then I remembered, they can't possibly sentient. They have no brains."

"And what about the zombies?" I realized,"weren't they people at one point?"

He just shook his head,"once you've been here long enough you'd see that some are identical, and if you were to dig up a mountain and put it back with no bodies, zombies would still crawl out of the ground, I think they're the doing of dark magic, and I think that's also the reason they can't come out in the day."

Dark magic..."like Cthulhu's?"

He nodded his head thoughtfully,"yeah, like him. Also you got a litt- a lot of slime on your face."

I try to wipe the slime off as best I can, failing horribly.

"You should go wash up, I'll wait out here for ya."

After a quick bath and another change of clothes, David hands me a scabbard so I wouldn't have to carry my sword everywhere.

"We have a lot of things to cover, you sure you're up for it?"

I just nod. Today is the start of a new life for me, today, is the start of a new beginning.


	6. Chapter six, Horrors of a New World

Well…it looks like I didn't keep my daily upload streak…oh well, it's better than not uploading period. Once again so sorry for that, depression is a bitch, especially mixed with anxiety. I promise, I will get back to posting regularly and updating other stories, but it's hard since depression still lingers even though I'm getting over it. Thank you, for understanding, those who read my works regularly.

* * *

Walk, slash, dodge, slash, continue walking. I was getting pretty good at making my through this world. We've been walking for hours, with me slowly getting better at my sword skills. David was right, it was like swinging a metal bat. And it was extremely satisfying when a hit connects. I think I like combat, if only the sword was longer…not to mention I'm getting filthy rich, these things are chuck full of coins.

The sun was high in the sky, probably around an hour after mid-day. I heard the tell tale noise of a slime behind me. I slowly unsheathed my sword and counted to three, I quickly turned, and brought down my short sword onto a helpless green slime. Their attacks are like clockwork. They see you, they tremble for a few seconds, and then they pounce. It seemed almost Rhythmic. That also let me know that these things aren't natural. I wiped my sword on the grass as David had done when he killed slime, and sheathed it.

"Wow, someone's getting cocky aren't they?" David chuckled.

"Oh shush, you're just jealous cause I have grace." I say, striking a dramatic pose.

He just shook his head and continued walking,"we're almost there, so I'll need you to drop the theatrics, it'll get dangerous."

Dangerous? The most dangerous thing I've seen is how some of the hills we climbed were more like sheer cliffs. What could be more dangerous than fighting slimes on a cliff face?

As we reach the top of a less steep hill, I noticed a lot of the land a few miles ahead was purple. Last I checked, there aren't many purple things in nature save for a few flowers. And what were those things flying in the sky? They didn't seem to fly like normal birds, they appeared to...float? Float is the best word I can really think of.

"Is that what you wanted to show me?" I ask.

"Yup, and that," he made a wide gesture to the purple land,"is called the Corruption. I was planning to come here to check on something right before you showed up."

"And that's why we're here now?"

He gave a simple nod, and started to descend the hill. I quickly followed. The closer we got, the more I felt like we shouldn't belong. The air itself radiated hostility. I drew my sword and followed close to David. All seemed to be calm up until we started to approach the corrupted land.

"Duck!" He shouted.

I threw myself to the ground and heard something swoop down and try to get at me. Suddenly I was being pulled up by David and ushered forward. It didn't take long for me to gather my mind, and run on my own accord. As soon as we reached slightly higher ground David stopped and turned to face whatever was trying to kill us. I turned as well, and got my first look of what was after us. It was a grotesque mix of rotted flesh and tendrils that seemed to wave around like feathers. Five soulless green eyes, one of larger size was centered in the middle of the creatures were three of them, all keeping its distance from us.

"What the hell are those things!?"

"I don't have a name for them, but they are not friendly."

That much I could tell.

Without warning one rocketed towards David, and another at me. David cut his down with practiced precision. I, on the other hand, was having a much more difficult time. Every time I swung it would go out of reach. After what felt like an eternity of flailing my weapon, it lunged at me and I thrusted my sword into its large eye. I was too busy trying to dislodge my sword from the creature to notice the third one coming at me. Luckily David was there to save my ass again. He sliced the thing in half and helped pull my sword out of the one I killed. I had to sit down to catch my breath.

"See, told you it'd be dangerous." He said, looking around for more.

"Once again, what the hell were those things?" I asked, a bit breathlessly.

"And I answer again, I don't know. They just…show up."

"Show up? What do you mean 'show up'?" I asked getting a little annoyed.

"They pop out of the corrupted soil. They use to come in swarms from chasms in the ground, I've covered those up and they show up way less frequently now. Hopefully those will be the only ones we see today."

I hope to whatever God there is here that those were the only ones. I steal a nervous glance at the dots in the sky far in the distance. After a few minutes of resting we start our little trick once again. After a few minutes of walking we come to where green meets a sickening shade of purple. It took all I had to keep my eyes open. I look for something that's not purple but could only find David's face, which had a down cast expression on it.

"What's wrong?" I asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's spreading," he said pointing to a rather large stone farther up ahead,"a month ago, it was behind that rock"

Well, this didn't seem good.

"At first I thought it was my imagination, then I realized that maybe it wasn't. This world is in danger Amethyst. I've traveled for weeks looking from corner to corner here between the mountains, and I've only found two of these things. Beyond the mountain, I've never been, too cold for me to get passed it."

I kneel to get a closer look at the grass. It looked corse and thick, and the colour was slightly spreading onto the green. Barely noticeable by the naked eye, I put my hand up to it, and slowly but surely, the purple made its way passed my finger tips. I had an idea.

"Have you tried a trench? To slow it at least.

He shook his head,"no, I wasn't even sure of its spread until today. that does sound like a good plan though, at least until we find something more permanent, but there's a slight problem, has a thirty mile radius, last I walked it anyways. it'll take a while to dig all that out. It'd take a lot of people to accomplish, and not many wander around here."

"Well, I'm here, and I'm pretty sure we'll run into someone others pretty soon, I'm sure you got some stuff in your home from merchants. Who's to say others won't come to stay if we make them some shelter?"

He seemed to consider this,"well I'm not feeding twenty people, you'd have to help with food, and plus, I'm not the best carpenter in the world either, and where would we get the supplies to build?"

"Okay, well, you live in a god damn forest for one thing, and I'm pretty sure that some will hunt for their own food though and hey, I had to help construct houses when I wasn't working in factories….albeit I was just used to move things around, but I learned a few things."

"True enough, well, at least we have plenty of time, this stuff doesn't spread quickly," he adjusted his pack,"and speaking of time, it's about high time we head back home."

I nod my head in agreement. It was getting rather late in the day, and I did NOT want to be here when night falls The trip back was no easier though, but we managed. Once inside we made some dinner and went to sit in the living room once we were done eating. I decided now was a good time to ask David about the sleeping arrangements.

"so, mind telling me why you've been sleeping on the couch for a week?"

"Oh, um, well I'm not heartless enough to make a comatose girl sleep on that thing," he said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh cmon, don't hand me that, we're sitting on this thing and it feels just as comfy as the bed." I counter his reasoning.

"Generosity? Chivalry? Not being a dick?" He said getting slightly flustered.

"…oh my god…you have the hots for me!" I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"What?! No! Nonono." He kept saying no, even though the blush on his face betrayed his words.

"Yes you do! Why else would you be so generous to a random girl who showed up at your door step!?" And this brought me to another question,"why?"

"Well…um, y-you're not the worst looking girl there is…"

'Okay good, it's nothing too serious, just a silly crush. But…how should I tell him? Or should I tease him a little before I drop it on him?' I think to myself.

"You have a look on your face and I'm slightly scared," he pointed out with a nervous chuckle.

I mean, I had to take pity on the poor guy, I'm not completely heartless after all.

"Okay. Look, David." I put a comforting hand on his shoulder and he gave me the look of a kicked puppy…why must he make this hard,"I don't…swim that way."

"Eh?" He stated, a confused look spread across his face and then a look of realization,"oh…oooooh."

"Yeah, so um, I'm sorry but I can't date you. I mean you seem very sweet and everything I just…sorry" I gave him a sheepish smile.

"Oh n-no it's fine really," he chuckled,"I'm prone to silly crushes, gets a little lonely out here yknow?"

"Yeah, but hey, I'm here to stay, and I'm here to help whatever way I can. And hey, you're a good guy, I'm sure you'll find someone." I squeeze his shoulder reassuringly.

He gave me a small smile,"yeah, you're right. Thanks Amethyst."

I stood up an stretched,"well it's getting late, you should go to bed….in your own bed tonight, I don't want to deny you the comforts of your own home."

"You sure? I mean, you don't have to sleep on the couch of you don't want to." He asked worriedly.

"Yup, I'm sure. Now go to sleep, I'll finish up the dishes. We have some work to do tomorrow," I pulled him up and lightly ushered him to the bedroom.

"Okay, well, gnight Amethyst…and thank you." He shot me a smile before closing the door.

After washing up the dishes I went walked into the living room pulled the blanket out of the chest I saw David stuff it in before dinner. I flop onto the couch and I sink slightly into the cushions. It wasn't really that bad, it felt like the bed, and it felt like it was the same material too.

"Furniture in this world is weird," I mumble to myself.

It was a good day, but we had some hard work to do these coming weeks, if we ever wanted to stop the corruption that is. I drifted off to sleep with plans and theories on how to slow or stop the corruption floating in my head.


	7. Chapter seven, Living Tree Exploration

Day one…

"Rise and shine!" It was I doing the waking this time, and I can see why David enjoyed doing it.

"Uuuuuuggggghhhh" he groaned,"what time is it?"

"Well if the clock in your living room is anything to go by, it is four in the morning, or four in the afternoon." I wasn't really phased by the early time, the factory work made me get up at least an hour earlier than this. the only reason I was so negative about getting up yesterday morning was the fact that I couldn't sleep that night…for obvious reasons, but last night I slept like a baby.

"And might I ask why you're waking me at this ungodly hour?"

"Because, we got work to do. If we ever want help with the corruption, we need new housing, and rooms won't build themselves. We'll worry about furniture and stuff later, for now we need to get walls and flooring."

He seemed to contemplate whether the damnation of his home was worth getting out of bed this early or not. In the end he decided he should save his home.

"Great! I'll go start making some bacon, you can start the porridge, we'll need to eat a lot to keep our strength up for today."

Obviously not used to being given commands he seemed confused for a moment before he begrudgingly got out of his bed.

"I'll see you in the kitchen." I said in a singsong voice just to annoy him a little.

I left for him to get dressed and readied the stove, it used wood as fuel and was next to a window to keep the house from filling with smoke. This place was certainly not as modern as Forik. After laying the bacon onto the frying pan David walked out dressed and a little more awake. He got out a pot and started to make some porridge. It was silent as we cooked. But it wasn't bad or awkward, it felt peaceful actually.

Once we were done eating we set out to find some tree to cut down. David brandishing an iron axe, and I of course, got a tin axe. I guess these were old tools he used before he got better ones from merchants. Speaking of merchants, how did they get here? David said the mountains were extremely hard to get over. I guess I'll ask him about it later.

"Hey," he said snapping me out of my thoughts,"that look like a good tree to you?" He pointed to a rather thick tree in the distance. It was perfect.

"Mhm, guess the gods are sending us a sign," I joked.

"This'll be a piece of cake!" David said….unfortunately it wasn't a piece of cake.

It took half the day before we actually fell the tree, and the sun was setting as we finished chopping it into logs. This is gonna take a long time….

Day two…

Once we hauled the logs back to the house we split up to search for some good tree, we wouldn't do any chopping though. We were supposed to mark the tree with a few axe swings and find another. I had decided not to venture too far off from the house without David, unless I wanted to get lost. Once we met back up I had marked off four trees and David marked seven. Tomorrow we start chopping. I wonder, how long would it take for us to make all the wood into planks…

Day three..

We had sharpened the axes the night before so it'd be easier to get through the trees faster. As we set out I noticed something tall in the distance, north of the house, I can't believe I missed it these last few days. I decided I would get a closer look next time we go scouting for trees, but for now, we chop our hearts out.

It was around mid day and we were through with half the tree we marked, sharpening out the tools really helped, but so did the fact that we didn't choose extremely thick trees like the first one. I thought it was a good time to ask about the way merchants got through the mountains. And all he did was look dumbfounded.

"I…I never thought to ask. I mean, I've always wanted to know how to get to the other side, but it never occurred to me to use whatever the merchants used."

David may be sweet, but he's obviously not very smart.

"Well, let's ask the next ones to come through," I suggested.

All he could do was nod his head in slight embarrassment and we went back to work. It was sunset when we were half way through chopping up the trees into logs. We called it a day and dragged whatever we could carry over back to the house.

Day four…

Once we chopped and retrieved the rest of the logs we went scouting once more for suitable trees. But before I started looking, I found myself heading towards the tall pillar in the distance. I could have always ask David but where's the fun in that? About an hour of walking and small details became more clear, small out cropping a were sprouting from the pillar, another hour of walking and marking my way I finally realized what it was. It was a tree….a ridiculously large tree.

I started sprinting towards it, curiosity fueling my legs. Once I reached the base, it was incredible just to look at. It's diameter must have been at least twice as large as the house, and it must have stretched for miles up. A walk around the tree revealed an opening, large enough for four people to walk in shoulder to shoulder. It opened up into a huge circular room with a spiral stair case I'm the center, leading down the tree and into its roots, and the doors I assumed led to more rooms. It looked normal enough, at least from what I've seen of this world. But something was…off. Not off like the corruption, no, but off like, this place was alive. The tree seemed to be shaking and shuddering ever so slightly. Just enough to where if I didn't focus on it, I wouldn't be able to notice. I press my palm against the wall and felt nothing but warmth, and what felt like an extremely faint heart beat. After I got used to it, the tree almost seemed beautiful, serene almost.

But it also felt old, a layer of dust covered the entire floor. I tried a couple doors but their hinges were rusted stuck. A couple other doors opened up to beds made of leaves, and tables and chairs that seemed to have sprouted out of the tree itself, another room seemed to be a store room, but all that was left, was a couple oil lanterns and candles. Satisfied with my search on the first floor, I light one of the lanterns from the storage room and make my way down the stair case. I wasn't afraid of zombies, I trusted David when he said they only showed up at night. Another flight down, there were less doors that would open, and the ones that did, held nothing interesting.

Finally, On the fifth floor down, I opened up the only door that I could open, and found a room with a simple desk, a chair, a chest, and a loom that I recognized from the workshops back in Forik, however, the loom looked like it was made from wood and vine. In the chest, I found an odd stick, and a leaf, but they felt more alive than the actual tree. Along with those two items, I found some other personal artifacts such as a watch, and some silver. On the desk however, was something far more interesting. A book, something I hadn't seen in a while, even before I came here, it was rather thick too. I wiped dust off its cover. No title…I look to its spine.

"Corruption, Crimson, and other Ancient Phenomena"

My heart stopped. Maybe this could help us push back the corruption. I open it up to find the table of contents. The first section was the terrarian landscape and all about its inhabitants. Next was a list of monsters and creatures, both harmless and and extremely dangerous. The following chapters after went into great detail about different tools, armor, magical and non magical weapons, including the two items I found in the chest. The second half of the book went into great detail about three different environments and it's inhabitants. The Corruption, the Crimson, and the Hallow. And the last few pages were dedicated to legendary and powerful monsters, such as king slime and several eyes of Cthulhu...those sent chills down my back. I closed the book slowly, a little more than shocked. I had to bring this back to David. I picked up the book and all of a sudden I felt eyes on the back of my head. I quickly pivot and ready myself to run to the door…but no one was there, and then a thought hit me. This stuff belonged to someone, at one point or another, I couldn't just take it. But I did have to tell David about this. I put the book down back at its resting place and bolted up the stairs and out into the daylight. oil lamp still in hand I sprint to the house, and it was sunset by the time I got there and David was waiting worriedly.

"There you are! I was about to go out myself and-" he was cut off by me nearly tackling him,"whoah there, you okay?"

"Yes! Way more than okay!" I could hardly contain my excitement,"I found some great news. You ready? IMFORMATION ON THE CORRUPTION"

His jaw dropped,"How? Where?!"

"In a book, in a giant tree, just a few miles north of this house." It sounded absurd but it was true at least.

"You went into the living wood tree?" He asked, an expression of panic forming.

"Well, yeah, is that what it's called? Well, it certainly felt alive. But around five stories down I found a room with a book on the corruption, and something called the Crimson and Hallow."

He grabbed my shoulders, shook me, and repeated,"you WENT INTO the living wood tree?!"

"Y-yeah, why? Is it dangerous?"

"I don't know! That's why I never went into that thing!"

"Well, it's not dangerous, a little unnerving sure, but completely safe," I said matter of factly.

"That's not the point Amethyst! If it WAS dangerous, you'd have gotten hurt or worse. And you're new to this world! I'm the one that's supposed to guide and protect you!"

"You're really upset over this…" I said feebly...he's usually so calm.

"Yes! I am! You're the first actual friend I've had in a while! And I'm responsible for your safety! Of course I'm upset, because I care about you! Yes, you've only been here for a short time, but it's longer than anyone else has stayed…and I don't think I could go back to living alone either…" I could see tears starting to pool in his eyes.

"I..I'm sorry, it was stupid of me." I give him a tight hug,"please don't cry…I'm sorry." I wasn't sure what else to say. I've never had anyone who cared about me this much…not even my parents.

He let out a deep sigh and hugged me back,"just please don't go off exploring like that again, at least until you know enough about this world, okay?"

I nod my head,"I promise, but…you let me explore for the trees…"

"That's different, the worst that could hurt you out here are slimes and squirrels," he studied my face carefully,"Now, let's head inside and talk about that book."

It was a long night explaining what I saw and felt, but I slept easy knowing I had such a caring friend there with me.


	8. Chapter eight, The Pink Terror

"Wake up,"

"Ugh"

"Wake up,"

Something poked my side. I didn't recognize the voice, but it was female. I felt a light shake on my shoulder.

"Amethyst, wake up," she whispered.

I crack open my eyes and see a few locks of green hair. I blinked and then she's gone, replaced by David.

"Amethyst, wake up, come eat, it's almost time to go," he said.

"Who was that?" I asked groggily.

"Who was what?"

"That girl...the one with green hair," I sat up on the couch.

"I think you were dreaming, last I checked, we live in the middle of nowhere, and I don't know anyone with green hair."

It didn't feel like a dream though, it felt extremely real, and I got this weird feeling, it was familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Well, mystery girl or not, we need to get going."

I looked at the clock to discover it was 3 in the morning,"We need to go this early?"

"Nope, Just wanted revenge for the other day," He said, flashing me his signature smile.

"typical." I muttered under my breath.

The morning was normal for the most part, but I couldn't get the lady with green hair out of my mind. We set out with our usual gear, with the exception of a few torches so we could explore the tree further. I guess waking up early is a sort of blessing, we get more time to explore the tree. Last time I lost track of time and barely made it home before the sun set.

David marked a few trees on the way, a couple slime had to go splat, almost nothing extraordinary happened….almost. David shrieked with fear. I whirled around to see what he was looking at. Whatever it was, to have scared David, it must have been huge, grotesque and dangero-

"It's a tiny pink slime..." I thought aloud.

David grabbed my hand and tried to run.

"Whoa, what's wrong?!" I wrenched my hand out of his grip.

"That!" he pointed at the pink slime,"That thing is pure evil!"

"Dude, its a small ass slime, it wont hurt us," I could tell my words weren't getting to him. His face was the definition of fear.

"You don't understand, that thing has nearly killed me twice now!" he said, grabbing for my hand once more and I pulled away.

I usually trust his judgment, but this was just ridiculous. I unsheathe my sword and approached the small slime, ignoring Davids pleas for me to get back. I wait for it to pounce like any other slime, I get ready for it to tremble, but what I wasn't ready for was the speed at which it pounced. It grazed my side and white hot pain seared its way up my body.

"Amethyst! Get away from it now!" David yelled half demanding, half pleading.

I distance myself from the slime so I could avoid its attacks more easily, but I was determined to kill this thing, and I had a plan.

"David! Use your bow, I'll keep strafing it and you can shoot!"

He fumbled getting the bow off his back and desperately fired at the pink monstrosity, missing every shot. What was wrong with him? He almost never misses his target and he's always so calm and collected, was he really that scared of this thing? An arrow sunk into the ground next to my feet.

"David!"

"Sorry!" His voice was full of panic. At this rate he's gonna kill me, not the slime.

"David, listen to me, this thing is not after you, it's after me right now. You wanna protect your friend, right? Well try not to shoot your friend, okay? You got this David, don't be afraid, I'm right here."

My words must have gotten to him this time. His stance slackened a little and his usual grin replaced his worried features. He drew his bow, and pierced the slime mid leap. David was back in gear. The small battle went on for what felt like hours. Back away, dodge, shoot, and the occasional slash from my sword if it got too close for comfort. Finally, David nocked an arrow and hit the slime dead center. It lay on the ground a shaky quivering pile, then went slack and turned into a puddle of pink goop.

I felt like collapsing from exhaustion, and nearly did when David tackle hugged me.

"Hey, hey it's okay." I laugh a little.

"I swear to god if I weren't so glad you're alive, I'd kick your ass right now," he said, hugging even tighter, which, now that the adrenaline has worn off, caused the burn on my side to flare up. But I didn't care, I've had slime burns before thanks to the days I spent here with David, they go away after a while no matter how bad or serious it is. And now, the hug is starting to get awkward. I cleared my throat and David let go with a sheepish smile.

"Still up for the tree?" I gently poked his side.

"Why are you asking me? You're the one who got hit."

"And does it look like I'm hurt?" I ask, even though the burn on my side felt like the sun itself.

He took the hint that I'm not gonna give up on going to the tree.

"Fine, but it looks like we spent at least two hours fighting that thing," He said looking at where the sun was,"We may need to hurry if we're gonna make it there as early as planned."

Fine by me, the pain from the burn was already fading. We hurried over to the living wood tree as fast as we could, not wanting to be ambushed by anything else, dangerous or not. Once inside we decided to sit and rest a little, after fighting that pink monster and then practically sprinting to the tree, we were a little winded...well I was really. The faint thrumming of the tree calmed my nerves a little while I sat in one of the chairs in a rather dusty room. I run my hand along the table, feeling its warm surface.

"This would make a nice home." I murmur to myself.

"Eh, not my cup of tea really, this place gives me the creeps," David said, eyeing the walls cautiously,"Feels like its watching me."

"Awww, is David afraid of the big bad tree," I teased.

"No! It's just unnerving is all." he said flustered and red,"Shouldn't we be looking for the book you told me about?"

I knew he was just trying to change the subject, but he was also right, we shouldn't be sitting around.

"Alright, follow me." I lit the oil lamp I had taken from the storage room yesterday and told David not to use the torch until we really needed it. It hadn't occurred to me until now that wood and an open fire isn't a good combination if you're in the center of it all. We made our way down to the floor where I found the book. All the doors were closed like last time, but something didn't seem right to me. We made our way into the room and showed him the desk the book was on. There it lay, in the center of the desk. I got that wrong feeling once more. David picked up the hefty book and read the spine.

"So there was a book on the corruption, huh, who knew?" he said as he opened the cover, and a small leaflet of paper fell out.

I picked it and read it out loud.

"The great war has come. I had warned them that if we left the crimson untamed it would lead to our destruction. I know I will not come back from this battle, none of us will, so I leave my feeble belongings to whoever comes across them, better for a stranger to own them than a dead elven warrior. My wands are in the chest, my loom is free to use, and the book, well I guess you've found it already. My name is Kyavel, and I leave this as my will."

A silence fell over the room that not even the hum of the tree could penetrate. I couldn't tell what David was thinking about because his face was as blank as a white canvas. I tried to keep my own mind from wandering.

"Do you think...this could happen to us, with the corruption?" His voice sounded hollow and distant.

"No, it wont happen, because we're gonna stop it!" I tried my best to sound encouraging, but the question hit me harder than I let it show. He gave me a small smile.

"Let's see what we can find out from this book shall we?" he closed the cover and put it in his pack,"It seems there are more floors to explore here, we can come back another day and explore, for now, lets go home."

I nod in agreement. We made our way to the door, which gave me that wrong feeling again, but it also reminded me.

"What about the loom and wands?" I ask.

"You can grab the wands if you want, we can come back later for the loom."

I rush over to get the two artifacts and the wrong feeling slaps me in the face as I open the chest. What is up with me today? Maybe something I ate, I hope.

It was noon by the time we reached the house, we decided it was best to spend the rest of the day cutting down the trees we marked, well he wanted to anyways, he told me to rest, which of course I didn't do. Once our work was done for the day we made our way home and made something special for dinner to celebrate the discovery. David had some stuff called Pho, which just looked like noodle soup, but tasted like heaven, and some sake, which apparently is very potent… _very_ potent as I discovered. David said he bought it from a traveling merchant a while back, never had an occasion to cook it up.

After eating I only drank a little bit of the sake, I never liked getting drunk like the other kids my age, it made me feel weak and out of control. After around ten I led a shitfaced David to his bed and made sure he wasn't laying on his back. I made my way to the couch. Today had been an eventful day. If only every day was like this.

My mind wandered back to the bad feeling I had in the tree. It suddenly clicked why things felt wrong. I never closed the door behind me when I left that first time. the book was in the exact center of the table, I doubt I put it there in my rush to get back to the house...and the chest...it was closed, but its contents, they were bundled together just waiting to be taken, they weren't like that when I found them the first time. Someone else was in that tree. These thoughts were sadly forgotten from my slight buzz and the lull of sleep.

* * *

A little rushed, but hey, gotta get shit done while you can. So, the Elf's name means ruby sword, and I'm sorry about the crappy fight, I'm not good with writing fight scenes. And I figured slimes hurt you by burning you since you used their gel to make torches in game.


	9. Chapter nine, The Mysterious Force

_Unknown_

I was roused from my decade long nap when I felt someone enter my tree. I contemplated whether I should go back to sleep, or see who decided to come visit after such a long time. I was about to fall asleep again when I felt the intruder opening doors. I let out a small sigh, so much for a little more sleep. I make my way through the tree to the entrance, just behind a wall I hid out of side. It was a human girl, not even an adult yet, but close to it. The girl had curly locks of gold, but what caught my attention were her eyes. They were the colour of ice, however they hid a warmth behind them. I followed her down into the roots of my tree hiding in the walls and floors. She didn't seem to have any ill intent, only a child like curiosity. She wasn't unnerved by the tree like most others were, she looked almost content with it. The girl was...interesting.

On one of the deeper levels she seemed to find something that caught her attention, the room, I remembered, belong to an old elven warrior he went to fight off the great evil. I shuddered at the thought of the damned red monstrosity. Red walkers, bloodied giant insects, and the brain...oh god the giant brain was the worst.

I was snatched away from my memories when I heard her speak. It was a sweet, soft spoken voice, but one that had most certainly suffered a great deal in the past, "Corruption, Crimson, and other Ancient Phenomena," She spoke aloud.

She seemed shocked at the title. I could see cogs turning in the girls head, but why? The great evils were purged from this world over a century ago, at least I thought. The girl was about to bolt out with the book so I let my presence be known, but only slightly. She stopped in her tracks and almost threw the book back on the desk and then sprint out the door and out the tree. I let out a small sigh as I emerged from the wall and straightened the book on the desk, fixed up the contents of the chest, and shut the door behind the girl. Humans could be so inconsiderate when excited. Though, I was slightly disappointed that the girl left so soon, but I knew she'd be back. For now, I'm going to get a little bit more rest.

* * *

I was awoken early the next morning by the same girl, and she had company. A man that had just entered adulthood by the looks of it. He didn't seem as content with the feeling my tree gave off as the girl. They girl looked winded and the man a little shook. Maybe they ran into something...unpleasurable. I decided to keep a close eye on the man for I did not trust him, he didn't look as innocent as the girl.

"This would make a nice home," The girl said under her breath.

At least she has good taste.

"Eh, not my cup of tea really, this place gives me the creeps. Feels like I'm being watched," The man said looking cautiously at the wall I was hidden in moments ago.

"Awww, is David afraid of the big bad tree?" the girl teased.

Maybe I kept too close an eye on him. After they rested they went down to where the girl had discovered the book. As they walked through the door, the girl looked a little confused. Probably from the door not being the same as she left it.

Once they discovered the note the elf left, the man, presumably David, said something that turned my blood cold, cold enough to where my tree couldn't warm it.

"Do you think...this could happen to us, with the corruption?"

I heard the girl say something but I wasn't listening. One of the great evils made their way into the world once more and there are no more warriors to battle it off. But from what I gather, its not yet large. It took 40 years to get to the point to wipe out the elves, maybe if we take preemptive action we can keep it from growing too much and finish it off with whatever army the humans can muster. Or perhaps I could supply troops with purification powder and have them march the corruption, or maybe-

A million plans were going through my head, hope slowly but surely replacing my despair, another calamity can be avoided, if not postponed. I had been soon snapped out of my thoughts when the girl and "David" started to leave.

"What about the loom and wands," the girl asked.

"You can grab the wands if you want, we can come back later for the loom." He said.

The girl hurriedly walked to the chest and as she reached for the wands, she cringed at something, I guess she hasn't realized that I've moved stuff around yet. She grabbed the wands and made her way out the tree with David. This girl is strange indeed, I wonder what her name is.

I shrugged it off and got to work casting whatever wards I could around my tree, I had to be ready for anything.

* * *

Not nearly as long as the other chapters, but hey, what can ya do. I wonder who this mystery tree person is. :3


End file.
